


Lumpy Has the Sniffles

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [4]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The original Lumpy has the sniffles, but at least he can be cared for by Red Lumpy and cheered up by Yellow Lumpy.





	Lumpy Has the Sniffles

(Cyan Lumpy lays in bed, having a reddened tinge around his nostrils and holding the tip of a medical thermometer in his mouth. Red Lumpy reaches over to him and pulls the thermometer out of his mouth. He looks at it, takes a deep breath and sighs, as the red liquid is close to the end.)

Red Lumpy: A hundred and one point five. I'm sorry, Lumpy, but I'm afraid you've caught the sniffles. (Cyan Lumpy sniffles, as a little bit of clear mucus has started oozing out of both his nostrils.)

Cyan Lumpy: (stuffy voice) Dot that... adythidg but that.

Red Lumpy: It's true. And even worse, it won't make you sneeze, no matter how runny your nose is.

(Cyan Lumpy sniffles twice in response, but his mucus keeps oozing out of his nostrils. He pulls out his handkerchief and rubs it under his nostrils, trying to clean the mucus off.)

Cyan Lumpy: Ugh... (Gives another deep sniffle.) There's gotta be sobe other way to bake be feel better...

Red Lumpy: Well, the good news is, the sniffles don't prevent you from sneezing, they just won't do anything to make you sneeze. (Cyan Lumpy sniffles again as he pulls his handkerchief away from his nose, which is still runny, but not as much as it was a few seconds ago.) How would you like me to make you sneeze, Lumpy?

Cyan Lumpy: Yes, please. (With that, he sniffles deeply, finally sucking all of his mucus back up his nose.)

(Red Lumpy smiles at him, reassuring him that he will do his best to help him sneeze. As Cyan wipes his nose on his hand, Red pulls out a box that is marked "tickle tools," then removes the lid and reaches his hand into the box. After a few seconds of searching, he finds what he is looking for and pulls it out. He shows it to Cyan, revealing it to be a fluffy white feather with many soft bristles, likely an ostrich plume. Cyan Lumpy removes his hand from his nose and sniffles again, preparing his nose for what is about to happen. Red Lumpy holds the feather to Cyan Lumpy's nose and wiggles it back and forth, right underneath his nostrils. Cyan winces, trying to endure the tickle as his nose twitches slightly.)

Cyan Lumpy: It tickles...!

Red Lumpy: (continues to tickle Cyan's nose) I know, but it should be just what you need to get a sneeze out!

(As the feather repeatedly tickles Cyan Lumpy's nostrils, they shudder as though they have minds of their own, and then begin to flare up to several times their normal size. Cyan's snout quivers more and more, and he inhales breathily, tilting his upper body back repeatedly.)

Cyan Lumpy: Aaaaah... Haaaaaaah... (His nostrils then flare as wide as they can go as he aims his head almost straight up, giving a final desperate inhale.) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!!!

Red Lumpy: (Smiles, knowing what is about to happen) Three... (Pulls his feather away from Cyan's nose.) Two... (Quickly puts the feather back in the box and turns away, plugging his invisible ears with both forefingers.) One!

(After about two seconds, Cyan Lumpy explodes massively as he shoots his neck forwards with the sneeze, which causes the entire room to shake and causes Red Lumpy to cringe in shock.)

Cyan Lumpy: HAHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

(Aside from that, a good amount of saliva comes firing out of Cyan's mouth, and a good amount of clear mucus spurts out of his nostrils. When Cyan recovers from the sneeze, Red unplugs his ears and looks back at Cyan in disbelief. Cyan Lumpy is rubbing his nose - which has started dripping with mucus again - with his forefinger, smiling in satisfaction.)

Red Lumpy: (emphatically) Bless you!

Cyan Lumpy: (keeps rubbing his nose) Thadk you. (Sniffles loudly and sighs in relief.) Phew. But really, thadks for doidg that! It felt so good...

Red Lumpy: I was happy to help. Hey, do you need some tissues?

Cyan Lumpy: Yes, please...

(Red reaches behind his back and pulls out a tissue box; the box is dark blue with pink flowers and contains white tissues. He pulls a couple out and gives them to Cyan. Cyan blows his nose loudly into the tissues, clearing his runny nostrils as he does so, and then wipes his nose repeatedly with the tissues. He still has his smile of relief on his face.)

Cyan Lumpy: The best way to deal with the sdiffles.

Red Lumpy: (Chuckles a little in agreement.) They sure do help, don't they? (Cyan Lumpy nods. Red Lumpy places the box of tissues in front of Cyan Lumpy and starts to leave the room.) I'll go make you some chicken noodle soup. That oughta help you feel better, too.

Cyan Lumpy: Good idea.

(Red Lumpy closes the door as he leaves, and now Cyan Lumpy is alone in the room. He rubs his nose delicately with his forefinger, still sniffling. After a couple of minutes, Yellow Lumpy walks by outside, sees the open window and pokes his head in. He smiles at Cyan Lumpy, not realizing his condition.)

Yellow Lumpy: Hey, Lumpy!

Cyan Lumpy: (Waves a little, smiling as well.) Hi, Yellow.

Yellow Lumpy: How you doing?

Cyan Lumpy: (Sniffles.) Hodestly... I dod't feel so good.

Yellow Lumpy: What's the matter?

Cyan Lumpy: I caught the sdiffles, ad dow by dose is all drippy.

Yellow Lumpy: (His mood changes and he sulks sympathetically.) Oh, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better, I brought you a little something.

Cyan Lumpy: (as some more mucus oozes out of his nose) Uh, would you excuse be first? (He blows his nose for one second into a tissue, clearing the mucus from his nose. He then wipes his nose with the same tissue.) Okay, cobe id.

(Yellow Lumpy smiles and walks away from the window. Cyan Lumpy, meanwhile, puts his used tissue aside and sniffles again. After a few seconds have gone by, he comes into Cyan Lumpy's room, holding something behind his back.)

Cyan Lumpy: So, uh... what'd you bring be?

Yellow Lumpy: (He shows him the object; it is revealed to be a bouquet of yellow flowers, the flowerheads covered with yellow pollen.) Hope they make you feel better!

Cyan Lumpy: (Smiles gratefully, not realizing how much pollen is on the flowers.) Oh, thadk you so buch!

(Yellow hands Cyan the flowers and looks on happily. Cyan Lumpy holds the flowers under his nose and gives a brief sniff. Suddenly, however, his nostrils flare and his eyes widen in surprise.)

Cyan Lumpy: O-oh no... (He gives an inhale, about to sneeze.) Aaaaaaah...

(In an attempt to counter the urge to sneeze, however, Cyan Lumpy gives the biggest, deepest sniff he can. However, he ends up sucking a large amount of pollen into his nose, which not only amplifies the tickle in his nose, but also causes him to finish his sneeze. Large amounts of saliva and mucus accompany this one.)

Cyan Lumpy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (The sneeze is so loud that it causes Yellow Lumpy to cringe in surprise. The tickle in his nose not satisfied due to the pollen, Cyan Lumpy enters a severe, loud sneezing fit.) AHCHOOOO!!! HAAAHCHOOOOOO!!! AHSHIOOOOOOO!!! HAHCHEWWWWW!!! HEHTCHOO!!! HAHTCHOO!!! HUUUUUUUH-AHTCHIOOOOOO!!! AHCHOO!!! HEHCHOOOOO!!! AHTCHEW!!! HAHCHEW!!! EH-HEEEEEH... AH-CHOO, HAH-CHOO, AH-CHEW!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

(After Lumpy is finished with his sneezing fit, his nostrils are extremely red and oozing with mucus. He rubs his nose constantly with his forefinger, sniffling several times as he does so. Yellow Lumpy looks at him in concern.)

Yellow Lumpy: Wow... Bless you, Lumpy!!

Cyan Lumpy: (still rubbing his nose and sniffling away) Ugh, thadks! (He blows his nose loudly into a tissue, which quickly becomes soaked. He balls it up, puts it aside, pulls out another one and blows his nose into that as well. He then resumes rubbing his nose with his forefinger.)

Yellow Lumpy: That was some sneeze attack you did there! (Looks down at the flowers on the floor, then picks them up.) Maybe giving these to you wasn't a good idea...

Cyan Lumpy: (Sniffles loudly.) I'b sorry, Yellow. I'b really allergic to flowers, rebebber?

Yellow Lumpy: Actually... maybe I should be sorry. For setting your allergies off when you already weren't feeling well. So, uh... (He looks away, blushing guiltily.) I am so sorry.

Cyan Lumpy: It's okay. I dow you didd't bead it.

Yellow Lumpy: (Looks back at his flowers.) Hey, how much pollen is in these? (He gives the flowers a couple of sniffles, then his nose twitches. He inhales dramatically.) Ah... Aaaaaaah... AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-- (Throws his hand over his mouth and sneezes loudly, but not dramatically.) CHOO!!! (As soon as he finishes releasing the sneeze, he removes his hand and rubs his nose with his forefinger.)

Cyan Lumpy: Bless you. (sniffles)

Yellow Lumpy: Thanks. (Rubs his nose a little more.) I think I'll just put these flowers back outside.

Cyan Lumpy: Okay. But thadks for gividg theb to be. They looked pretty dice except for the polled.

Yellow Lumpy: (Starts to leave the room, forefinger under nose and flowers in other hand.) Feel better soon, Lumpy!

Cyan Lumpy: Okay, bye. (He blows his nose again into a tissue. Suddenly Red Lumpy opens the door to the room.)

Red Lumpy: Lumpy, is everything alright? Not long ago, I heard the worst sneezing fit I've ever heard!

Cyan Lumpy: (wiping his nose with his tissue) Sorry. Yellow Lubpy cabe by ad gave be sobe flowers, but all the polled bade be sdeeze.

Red Lumpy: Oh... Well, gesundheit.

Cyan Lumpy: Thadks. (Balls up his tissue and puts it aside.) Is by soup ready yet?

Red Lumpy: Yes, I'll go and bring it in. I'll be right back. (He leaves the room, then comes back with a tray that has a bowl of steaming soup.) Here you go, Lumpy.

Cyan Lumpy: (Sniffles a few times and smells the soup, smiling.) Sbells good!

Red Lumpy: (Places the tray in front of Cyan Lumpy.) I'm sure it'll do your sniffles a favor.

(Cyan Lumpy takes the spoon on the tray, uses it to collect a little bit of soup and then takes it to his mouth. He sucks up the soup, swallows, and smiles, licking his lip slightly.)

Red Lumpy: Well?

Cyan Lumpy: This... This is the best! (He collects a bit more soup and sips it as well.)

Red Lumpy: (Smiles as well.) Really? You like it?!

Cyan Lumpy: I absolutely love this! (He sips another spoonful of soup.)

(For the next few minutes, Red stays with Cyan and watches him eat. Finally, when Cyan is finished with his soup, he gives the tray back to Red.)

Cyan Lumpy: Red, thadk you so buch for bakidg be that. It was just delicious. (Sniffles again.)

Red Lumpy: I'm glad you like it, Lumpy.

Cyan Lumpy: (Suddenly gets an idea.) Hey, Red, would you do be a favor ad bake be sdeeze agaid?

Red Lumpy: (Hears him, but gets a bit nervous.) I don't know, Lumpy. You already sneezed a lot earlier...

Cyan Lumpy: But dot everythidg bakes be sdeeze that buch. Sobe thidgs bake be sdeeze bore quietly, like really gedtle tickles to by dose. (Another sniffle.)

Red Lumpy: (Thinks about it, and then gets an idea of his own.) I know. (He pulls out a tissue from the tissue box and rolls one of the corners of the tissue into a point.) How about I tickle your nose with this?

Cyan Lumpy: Uh, sure. It's worth a shot.

(Red smiles at him, then tickles the rim of Cyan's nostril with the corner of his tissue. Cyan's nostril flares up in response, with Cyan's eyes widening, and then Red tickles the rim of the other nostril. That nostril flares up as well, and Red pulls the tissue away. Cyan's eyelids lower slightly as he tilts his neck back, lower lip quivering and nostrils flaring widely for a few seconds before he sneezes mildly.)

Cyan Lumpy: Ah-choo! (Upon recovering, he places his forefinger under his nose and smiles.) Excuse be.

Red Lumpy: (as Cyan Lumpy rubs his nose with his same finger) Ah, no problem. And bless you.

(Cyan Lumpy pulls out a tissue and blows his nose gently. Red Lumpy, on the other hand, throws out the tissue he used to make Cyan sneeze. When he turns back to Cyan, Cyan is wiping his nose cutely.)

Red Lumpy: Let me know if you need anything else.

Cyan Lumpy: Okay. (Sniffles.) Cad I watch TV?

Red Lumpy: Of course! (He picks up the remote control from the end table and hands it to Cyan Lumpy.) I'm gonna run out and get some more tissues. Maybe a couple of extra handkerchiefs if they're on sale.

Cyan Lumpy: Gee, I hope they are.

Red Lumpy: (Walks out of the room.) See you in a bit!

(He closes the door again upon making it out of the room. Cyan Lumpy is alone again, so he turns the TV on with the remote control. He lays where he is and watches.)

TV: Coming up next, Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase!

Cyan Lumpy: (smiles) Oh, boy! Wud of by favorites! (He watches the following movie as well as the commercials that air between its parts, rubbing his nose copiously with his forefinger and sniffling as he does so.)


End file.
